1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system and an image forming method, which integrate or separate images to form a desirable image using a non-contact memory attached to an original.
2. Description of the Related Art A compact semiconductor chip (for example, μ-chip by HITACHI, LTD.) from which an external unit can read stored data in a non-contact manner has been known.
Also, JP-A-2001-229199, JP-A-2000-285203, JP-A-2001-134672, JP-A-2001-283011, JP-A-2001-148000, and JP-A-2001-260580 disclose applications of the compact semiconductor chip.